The proposed research is a multi-center, randomized, longitudinal study comparing a new plastic condom with a latex condom that is currently available. One hundred couples at Magee (900 couples total at all sites) will be followed with multiple visits over a period of approximately 6 1/2 months. Outcomes to be measured are; pregnancy, use of emergency contraception, incidents of condom slipping/breaking, irritation of the genitals. The data will be collected from participant self-report questionnaires, daily diaries, physical examination and medical records.